


Is it Obvious?

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: I couldn't resist [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: At school, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, During Novak vs Winchester, F/F, Fluff, History Teacher Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Novak vs Winchester, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teacher Dean Winchester, awkward interaction, everyone ships it, ish, thermos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set DURING Novak vs Winchester, BEFORE the Kiss.</p>
<p>Dean visits Castiel's class, because Castiel forgot something (again).</p>
<p>Yeah, everyone ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> I had literally no idea how to summarise this so yeah. Stuff happens and people ship it. 
> 
> It's set after Chapter 11 I guess? But before they kiss. Around that time, basically.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Cas!” Dean poked his head through the classroom door and grinned at the students. “Hey, guys. Sorry. Cas – you left your damn thermos in my car again.”

Castiel, who had been standing at the front of the class talking before Dean had interrupted him mid-sentence, gave a brief scowl at the man for not waiting for him to finish. It lasted a second, replaced by a soft smile as he took the metal mug from Dean’s calloused, grease-stained hands. Dean didn’t have to know that he allowed the small graze of skin to linger, after all. By the looks on his students’ faces, though, they knew exactly how he felt as he and Dean smiled at one another.

“Thank you, Dean. I thought I’d left it at home again.” He took a sip of the still warm home-brewed coffee and closed his eyes briefly at how perfectly Dean had brewed it in comparison to the shitty coffee machine he’d ended up shouting at a few minutes before class. “You finish early today, don’t you?”

Dean snorted and smiled at him affectionately from the doorway. “Yeah, but I’ll come back and give you a ride home – there’s gonna be rain later apparently.”

“You don’t have to –”

“Shut up, I’m driving you. Capisce?”

Castiel gave him a good-natured scowl. “Yeah, I capisce.”

The answering grin was almost blinding. “Awesome. See you later! Bye guys.” He winked at Castiel, waved at the students, and was gone, leaving Castiel with a thermos full of coffee and a classroom full of students that looked like someone had just handed them the keys to the Principal’s Office and a bucket of chocolate sauce. He blinked at them.

“What?”

“So, are you two like, dating?” Kristy asked, twirling a curl with one finger.

“What?! No! It’s a living arrangement!” Castiel felt himself growing more and more flustered as his cheeks pinked. “Dean and I – myself and Mr Winchester – no. We are housemates.” _Even if we do sleep in the same bed,_ he added to himself mournfully.

“Are you sure?” Jo Harvelle looked delighted, and it wasn’t something Castiel was entirely comfortable with. “’Cause it sure looks like you guys are dating.”

“Why are we even-”

“You should ask him out!” Aiden snorted, and the scowl Castiel shot at him was nowhere near as good-natured as the one he had sent Dean. The boy shrank in his seat slightly.

“Pop Quiz!” Castiel yelled, shutting up the babbling that had kicked up, cutting off any further questioning about his love life from his students – _they are PURE EVIL_ – and eliciting a collective heartfelt groan from the entire room. “Winner gets….” He turned out his pockets, producing a receipt so old you couldn’t read it, a half-chewed pen, and a crumpled ten dollar bill “…ten dollars! Who can tell me the name of the Soviet Leader after Stalin?”

He smirked at the sheer panic on their faces.

* * *

Joanna Beth Harvelle was not an idiot. Sure, she had her moments when she’d say whatever was in her head without thinking it through, and Charlie would snort before Jo realised how dumb she sounded, but she was not an idiot.

So what she couldn’t understand was why Mr Novak – _Castiel_ – as she was awkwardly entreated to address him by the poor guy one day when they were visiting Dean (“Um. Hello Jo. You can call me Castiel here, if you want,” he’d said, looking mildly horrified at the fact that he had been seen by a student at home, dressed in what she recognised as _Dean’s_ old band shirt and trackpants and sipping coffee. She didn’t know who felt more awkward at first – her or her teacher), would be in so much denial about how he and Dean felt about each other.

Knowing Dean her entire life had given her a certain kind of ESP on when Dean had a crush, and while the dude might be able to hide it from most people, the doe-eyed looks he and Mr – Castiel – _whatever_ were giving each other were enough to make even fairies shake their heads in disgust at how sickeningly sweet it was.

“If they don’t end up together I might kill Dean with my bare hands,” she murmured to Charlie as their History teacher frantically redirected his classes attention to the Cold War and away from the budding romance _everyone_ could see.

Charlie hummed in agreement, hand reaching out fractionally towards Jo’s before she realised what she was doing and pulled it back. “Yeah, well, some people are kind of blind to what’s right in front of them,” she said offhandedly. Jo frowned.

“What do you mean?”

Her best friend blinked. “Just, you know, it’s so obvious how they feel to everyone but themselves, and they might be too close to the situation to realise, you know?” She said hurriedly. Jo nodded in agreement, not sensing how briefly rattled Charlie was.

“Yeah. Maybe Bobby’ll talk some sense into them.”

“Jo! Charlie!” Mr Novak – _definitely a Mr Novak moment –_ was glaring at them. “Did you have something you wanted to share?”

“No! Um. We were just talking about our lunch options.” Jo gave him a confident smile, and Mr Novak rolled his eyes. Turning back to Charlie, she said seriously, “dude, I think they said something about burritos today. Unless you wanna go out and grab a burger?”

Charlie shrugged. “I’m cool with whatever. I should tell you though – I’m kind of poor right now.”

The blonde looked at her understandingly. “Is your mom okay?”

“Eh. Looking kinda iffy. Should be fine.” The redhead gave an overly bright smile. “So, JFK – douchebag or King of Cool?”

Their conversation moved on, and Jo made a mental note to take Charlie to the Roadhouse to get a decent free burger and fries after school.

* * *

“Dean….” Castiel said slowly, turning the thermos over in his hands. “You do realise this is, in fact, your thermos and not mine?”

Dean stiffened next to him in the driver’s seat. “Maybe.”

“Dean.”

“Fine. Maybe I had a free period first hour, so maybe I went home and maybe I made you a coffee and maybe I found out that Gabriel had stuck My Little Pony stickers all over your damn thermos and maybe, maybe I just used mine after emptying it because seriously? Making your brother use a My Little Pony decorated thermos? Not cool.” Dean didn’t look at him as he spoke, which Castiel was grateful for as his cheeks had turned decidedly red from gratitude and warmth at the fact that Dean hadn’t given lending Castiel his own thermos (“I know it’s stupid and kinda tacky but Sammy gave it to me as a gag gift a couple weeks before he died, okay? So no, you can’t throw away my thermos.”) a second thought.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel spoke sincerely, hoping Dean would understand how much the small gesture meant to him.

Dean shifted in his seat. “Yeah, yeah. How do you wanna get revenge on Gabriel?”

There was a moment as Castiel thought. “Help me hide his Twinkies?”

As he swerved onto their street haphazardly, earning a glare from Missouri Mosely as they shot past her and Rufus, Dean let out a bellowing laugh. “Sure thing, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments please! And I'm loving the response I'm getting so far btw :D even if I am too lazy to reply to comments - I read them all. A lot.


End file.
